Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to particle analysis. More particularly, the present invention relates to methods and apparatus for analysis by optical means of a physical characteristic, such as particle size distribution, of a bulk sample of particulate material. Analysis of the physical characteristic is accomplished by entraining the dry particulates as a drizzle in ambient air without the use of a conventional liquid particle dispersant, or of liquid stirring devices. The particulates are additionally subjected to the action of turbulent high-velocity air in order to break up agglomerations of particles. The size and number of individual particles in the bulk sample is then assayed optically, and collected data from the assay may be reported as a particle size distribution for the bulk sample.